Spinal curvature has been known to man since he first assumed the erect posture. Scoliosis, a lateral curvature of the vertebral column and rotation around its longitudinal axis, is a progressive condition often associated with other spinal curvatures; kyphosis or humpback and/or lordosis or swayback. Each of these conditions is debilitating and deforming to a degree depending on the characteristics and extent of the curvature.
Idiopathic scoliosis accounts for the vast majority of all scoliosis and is present in one out of ten children. While there is evidence that idiopatic scoliosis is genetic, its true cause has not been found. Also, there is no known preventative or cure for idiopathic scoliosis and treatment remains a matter of correcting the curvature after it has developed. The curvature in idiopathic scoliosis typically consists of a major curve, the curve of greatest degree, and a minor curve or curves which form as a compensating mechanism to keep the patient's head directly over the pelvis. In some instances, more than one major curve may develop.
Among the more successful treatments for idiopathic scoliosis are the long-term use of braces and spinal fusions. The bracing technique requires the almost constant wearing of a cumbersome external device over a period of several years. This type of treatment is very expensive and, at best, can only prevent a scoliotic curve from progressing. Thus, even the best bracing techniques fall far short of leaving the patient with a corrected mobile spine. In addition, because the brace is typically used during adolescence it has often left the patient with significant psychological problems.
In contrast to the bracing technique, various spinal fusion techniques have provided satisfactory correction of the spinal curvature in those patients, usually young, whose spines were flexible at the time of fusion. However, the patient is left with a rigid spine. Because these fusion techniques have been developed in relatively recent times, it is not known what effect a spinal fusion will have during the adult life of the patient. Also, the loss of mobility and disc spaces puts on ever increasing stress on those lower discs that remain mobile.
In addition to bracing and spinal fusion techniques, there are suggestions in the prior art of the use of electrical stimulation in the treatment of scoliosis. The suggestions are in terms of transcutaneous stimulation.
Transcutaneous stimulation produces a contraction of at least the outer paraspinal muscles. These muscles are longer than the muscles deeper in the back and extend over many vertebral segments. Thus, while a transcutaneous stimulation of the paraspinal muscles may have a beneficial effect on the major spinal curve, the stimulation of the longer, outer paraspinal muscles has the tendency to worsen the compensating curve. The electrical treatment of spinal curvature is not an accepted practice and it is believed that the tendency to worsen the compensating curve attending a transcutaneous stimulation of the paraspinal muscles is a primary factor in the failure of such a treatment to gain recognition.